Long nights, strange men
by SweetTalks
Summary: Cat had to move away from Hollywood and is now alone. She's broken and has a dirty way to make money, but what else can she do? A story of trying to get the old Cat back. Rated T for sexual themes, drugs and alcohol.
1. How it all happened

**Hi!**

**This is a one shot I based on the song _The A Team_ by _Ed Sheeran._**

**I might make it multi-chaptered, though. Tell me what you think when you finish reading!**

**!I do not own Victorious in any way!**

* * *

Cat stood shaking, her arms wrapped close against her cold, trembling body. Tears who were black from her mascara were rolling down her pale face, it was paler than usual. She remembered, not even a year ago she had this brown glow on her face and soft red cheeks.

* * *

Back then she still lived in Hollywood, she still had all her friends and had an education. But then her parents lost almost all their money because the restaurant they owned was declared bankrupt. They moved to a small house in a scary city where police should be keeping watch at all times, that's how Cat felt about it. On every corner of the street was either a drugs deal, weapon deal or some girl trying to sell her body, desperate for money.

Cat was a girl like that, she stood almost every evening on that same corner, her arms wrapped around her body, searching for heat while staring into the distance hoping that anyone would like to do the nasty with her.

Yes, she was still the innocent, sweet Cat Valentine who thought having sex was nasty. Her first time was traumatizing to her, never will she forget what happened.

''_Hey!'' A man shouted in the distance. Cat was just walking around the neighborhood, they had arrived a day ago and the redhead wanted to explore. Cat turned around and took in the man who continued to move closer. He seemed like he was in his late twenties, he had messy, blonde hair and a brown jacket with faded jeans on. ''Hi!'' Cat squealed happily, she loved meeting people. ''Want to make some money?'' He asked, a smirk creeping up his unshaved face. ''Sure! How?'' She said excitedly. She needed money and it would be great if this man could help her out. ''Just follow me.'' He demanded her. And as innocent as Cat was she followed the man into an alley. The man then attacked her with his raw lips. He tugged on Cat's clothing, desperate to get them off. Of course Cat tried to fight him off, but she couldn't do anything about the man's strong arms. She had cried, out of pain and hadn't enjoyed a second. After, she was left on the cold stones, naked and broken. She had lost her virginity to a man she didn't know, didn't love and never will love. At least he had left her some money._

_She had gathered her clothes and had put it back on. She slowly found her way to her home and she had cried herself to sleep that night._

So, Cat had stood there every evening for about one and a half month now, she needed money and this was the only way she had gotten it. The reason why her parents did nothing about is because they needed the money and they didn't realize it, as they were drunk most of the time anyways. Yes, in Hollywood everything was fine and now they were here and suddenly had a lot of problems.

Cat hadn't spoken to her friends for a couple of months, her parents had made her sell her phone because they couldn't pay it anymore. She wondered if her friends had forgot about her, if they moved on and just wandered through the Hollywood Arts hallway like nothing was missing.

She sure felt like she was missing something, she had no friends here, had no school she wanted to go to. She had lonely days with nothing to do, and that's exactly when it went wrong. Her way of making money got to a whole new level.

''_How much?'' A young man asked. He kept shaking and his eyes were wide, he didn't look healthy to Cat. ''How much you got?'' Cat asked back. ''I don't have a lot of money, can I pay in coke?'' The man put his hands in his pockets, as if he tried to find something. ''Coke? I don't need a drink, just money.'' Cat answered, confusion could be read of her face. ''I don't mean that, I mean cocaine.'' He took out a little bag with a white substance. ''Here, here it is.'' He stuttered. ''What is that?'' Cat asked, a frown on her face. ''Are you telling me you don't kn-… It's something that makes you feel better and forget all the things that go wrong in your life. It's great stuff. Now please, take it.'' Cat sighed and took the bag with trembling hands. ''How do you use it?'' She asked. ''You sniff it.'' The man said. He then took Cat's hand and brought her to a private place._

She had tried it that day and it was true, she didn't seem to care anymore, all her problems just faded away. Now whenever someone wanted her body, she asked for drugs or money, to buy drugs with. Every time she stood at that corner she took some. She didn't care about having sex with strangers anymore, she had her drugs which made her forget. Sometimes people would look at her and frown, they knew why she stood at that corner, but the thought of a young girl like Cat, selling her body. A lot of people disapproved.

She was a mess, she didn't have any money, she kept losing weight because she couldn't pay food, she had no friends and her parents were addicted to alcohol, always fighting. Her brother was addicted too, never at home. Her life revolved about getting drugs and then she'll forget about everything again, but it was only for limited time and then she'll had to go back to reality, stand at her corner and get drugs again.

* * *

Cat stood in an alley, an alley she had been a lot of times. Every time again for the same reason, so a stranger could have sex with her. This time it had gotten out of control. The guy had promised her cocaine after they would be done, so Cat went along with it. Cat did some things to him but then he suddenly started to hit her, yelling things like: ''Come on whore, do it better!'' and ''I'm not fucking going to pay for this!''. Cat did her best though, she even did better after he had first hit her. It had shocked her and didn't want to get hit again.

It didn't stop, even though Cat had yelled to stop. The man smelled like alcohol and he was obviously drunk. He had raped her, forcefully, and had left bruises all over the petite body of the red haired girl. He didn't give her cocaine nor money.

She slowly let her body slide down the brick wall and into a sitting position. Her tiny hands rubbed over her cheeks to remove the black tears. She bit down on her lip and looked down at the ground.

Why did her life become this? Why couldn't she still be that happy, innocent girl she was at Hollywood Arts? She wanted to go back, wanted to see her friends. Forget about what happened in this city. She wanted to win her battle with her addiction, she wanted to stop standing at that corner and hoping someone would pick her to have sex with.

It all started with a way of making money. Little did she know she would be trapped into this life the way she is now. Addicted to drugs, hungry, broken. She didn't want to be this Cat, she wanted the old Cat. She might never return, though.

* * *

**Okay, so that was it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**L-O-V-E. ~TheArianaWay **


	2. The search

**Hey there!**

**So I decided that I'll make this into a story and not the one-shot I had planned on first.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**And yes, I've changed my name. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! :(**

* * *

''Guys, we've been worrying about Cat for too long, it's time we actually do something.'' Jade said in an irritated voice.

''The only thing we know is the name of the city she's at. It's going to take ages.'' Beck stated.

''Anything for Cat, though. We should go there for our one week break. We'll have a full week to search the city.'' Tori said. ''What was the city called again, Robbie?'' She asked.

''It's called Lakes'' Robbie answered.

They all agreed to go to Lakes. The break started the next day so after they were done with school they went home and began packing their stuff. André and Beck had fixed them a hostel where they could stay that wasn't too expensive.

* * *

They had been traveling for a whole day and finally arrived in Lakes. All tired and worn-out they stumbled in their hostel and checked in. They had two rooms, one for the boys and the other for the girls. Jade and Tori had tried to fight it, but getting seperate rooms was too expensive. They won't be in the hostel a lot anyways. They unpacked a little and had a bit of a rest. When they felt like they were ready to go and explore, they started to walk around. When they set off it was 4 pm.

''All right, I guess we will just walk around and keep our eyes out.'' Beck said.

* * *

When the red haired girl woke up on the cold stones of the alley, she was shocked to find some money next to her. People could be nice sometimes, probably someone who passed by and saw her just dropped her some money.

Cat took the money and noticed a spiking headache. These were the times that she would sniff some cocaine, it would help to make the pain less. This was exactly what she did. After she was done she slipped on her leather jacket that she earlier had used as a blanket to drape around her and keep her just the slightest bit warm. She had worn shorts, just for the purpose of making herself look better for a potential 'client'. The weather here in Lakes wasn't what you called hot though. Short weren't exactly the type of pants you should wear.

She stood up, a little bit shaky because of the cold and the drugs that started to kick in. She looked down at herself and noticed a lot of bruises on her legs and a few cuts. She couldn't do anything about it though. The only thing that she could do now was get some food, with the money a generous person had left her.

She walked a few blocks to the nearest supermarket, one where she once before had succeeded to steal something, the adrenaline rush she had when she did it was the worst feeling and since that one experience she had never done it again.

Cat walked up to the bread section and got out a brown bread, she wanted something that could last a few days and would fill her. Then she got a bottle of jus d'orange and as last thing she got a pack of chocolate cookies, just to treat herself.

She noticed that people were looking at her weird, but she had gotten used to that, that didn't mean she liked the reputation she had, though. She hated it.

The red haired girl walked out of the supermarket and went to a park where she could sit on a bench. She got a piece of bread and took a bite. The flavor that filled her mouth was one she had really missed. Finally the feeling of hungriness was fading away. A great feeling.

* * *

The gang hadn't succeeded on finding Cat the first day. Beck had come up with a great idea though, they would go to all the schools in Lakes and ask for Cat. The schools in Lakes didn't have a break.

They walked into the first school and Beck took the lead. ''Excuse me ma'am, we are looking for a friend and we were wondering if she was here.''

The woman looked up and nodded. ''If you wait here I can look in our register. What's the name?'' She asked.

''Caterina Valentine.'' Tori answered.

The gang had high hopes. They hadn't spoken to their little red head for too long and were extremely worried. They had expected that Cat would text them every day and e-mail with them. When they hadn't heard for her in weeks they began to get worried. Cat hated to leave their friends, she would do anything to stay in contact with them.

The lady came back. ''I'm sorry to say that we don't have her in our data base.'' She smiled. ''There's one other school on Jackson street. You could try there.''

They all looked disappointed. ''All right, thank you for the effort.'' Robbie said.

''If we don't find her in the other school I'm going to be seriously worried.'' André stated. ''Well, of course she is going to be registered in the other school, she has to go to school somewhere.'' Jade snapped back.

When they walked out of the doors of the other school, though, they looked heartbroken. ''Where can she be?'' Robbie asked. ''Okay guys, I don't like this.'' Beck said.

''Let's raid the city. She is here, I feel it.'' Jade said. ''You can't feel it.'' Tori stated. ''Shut up! Cat is my best friend and I feel her presence.'' Jade snapped.

''Let's go downtown.'' Beck said.

* * *

''Come on girl, come with us!'' A random boy screamed at Cat. ''We gonna have a paaaartyyy!''

Cat laughed and got in the car with the unknown boys. She put the stuff she had bought in the supermarket in a plastic bag and had hid it in a dark alley.

The boy draped his arm around Cat's shoulders and whispered in her ear. ''And what's your name?'' Cat smiled. '' It's Cat.'' The boy smiled as well. ''My name is Drake, you're going to be my girl tonight Cat, you don't mind, do you?'' He said, sounding a bit scary. Cat had built up a personality that wasn't scared that easily. ''Yeah, fine.'' She answered, giving him a wink.

They drove to a house where the music could be heard streets away. They walked in and Cat was surprised by all the people. Directly when she came in she was offered a drink, she gladly accepted and began drinking.

Drake was dancing with Cat and Cat was loosely hanging onto him, she was drunk, very. This seemed to be what they wanted because every now and then someone would offer her a drink and she could never say no to that.

''Hey Cat, wanna go upstairs?'' Drake asked, giggling. Cat couldn't say a thing, she was feeling too dizzy. She walked up the stairs, getting supported by Drake.

* * *

Everyone was tired, they had been walking around for a while now. ''I really hope Cat isn't somewhere near here, it's quite scary en I feel like there's drug dealers all around.'' André said. They all agreed.

''Would splitting up be a better idea?'' She asked, tired. ''We'll get more ground covered.''

''I guess. We will see each other back at the hotel and keep in contact with our phones.'' Beck said.

''Beck and Tori can go together and then we could go with each other.'' Robbie said. They all agreed, though Jade looked a little disappointed.

''See you guys later!''

''Bye.''

* * *

**Sooooo... I hope you guys still like it!**

**Please review, I like reading those! :)**

**xoxo **


End file.
